The present invention relates to assembly by autogenic welding of containers of large capacity (10,000 liters and above) constituted of several metalloplastic composite plates welded edge-to-edge. These containers are to be used for the storage of various chemical products, such as petroleum liquids, water, chemical solutions, and washing compositions.